Come Little Children
by SkatingDJ
Summary: The Beldam has been watching over Jack Frost for Centuries now and has decided he would be Her perfect Victim. Beldam needs someone to Love and so does Jack. However, the Beldam has a very Funny way of showing it. But persuading Jack to become Her's will be easy with a little Magic and some Sewing Needles and Buttons. Will Jack see through her Game and save the Guardians in time?
1. Prologue: the Beldam

**Hi everyone, SkatingDJ here with another new story! This idea came to me while watching the 2009 animated movie Coraline last night. I watched it when I was eight when it came out that year and it scared the Dickens out of me, all of my friends and I had nightmares for a week. But now that I'm older, I can now appreciate it without covering my eyes every scene. And it's a really good movie! You guys should totally see it! I think it's just really underrated because it was a rare PG Horror film. But you should know I'm not familiar with horror at all really, but I will do my best, I just kept thinking how this would be such a great idea for ROTG. So yes, it's kinda a Coraline AU but not precisely "AU", you'll understand.**

 **Before we get started, just a baseline touch-up: T for horror properties, Coraline AU (sort of), No OC's (Just Coraline characters), No Pairings, the Song for this story is called "Come Little Children" by Erutan, I own nothing!**

 **So, please enjoy the Prologue!:)**

* * *

Jack Frost was the perfect target.

A mere child he was, an immortal child. She would never get bored with him. He would be Her pet forever. He was also quite like Her; he loved to have Fun and play Games. Oh, how She loved to play Games. She would love him forever, She would never have to take another child again! And he was the perfect victim, the perfect prey. After all, 300 years of solitude did things to a human; horrors that others could only scarcely imagine. Jack would be so gullible to accept Her. She could easily relate to him and give him what he truly desired, something that She too yearned for; Love.

She loved children, she really did. She simply had a very funny way of showing it, but of course it was only in Her possible favor. It wasn't really what you would call an act of selfishness, it's just what She had to do to survive. She has been in this world like this for so long now, She has almost lost count. Centuries beyond centuries, possibly She has existed for a couple millennium. Anyways, She was never the same after that fateful night all those years ago, when She was a beautiful, loving, proud woman. Now She was doomed to this gruesome fate. But She put up with it, She had to. She could live like this, after all, She wasn't the same person anymore. She wasn't even a person, She was a Ghost, a Spirit, a Demon, a Monster.

Her name, was *Beldam.

That's what the Nightmares and Fearlings told her anyways. She remembered _remembering_ about her past life, but whenever she uncovered a memory, it slipped away like sand, no matter how hard she tried to claw at it. She used to have another name, She used to have a family, she used to be a _human._ Or was she always like this? She didn't remember. She couldn't claim that she wanted these things, She simply didn't want to be alone and unloved. However, Her love wasn't a true passion, it was more like she wanted something to love and that something had to love her back... or else.

That day when She was born all those centuries ago, She was mortified at Herself. Born with needles for hands and fingers. Her body was nothing but skin and bone, Her rib cage dented out to great proportions, She seemed to consist of no stomach region, and had odd pointed bony hips. And instead of legs, the Beldam had spider legs. Eight needle spider legs hid under a ghostly black ragged dress she wore. She stood at a monstrous ten feet tall and has a voice that made your skin crawl, in both good and bad. Her face was skinny, bony, and long, with her cheekbones jutting out and cracks covering Her paper white face. As white and black as shattered bone. Her teeth were fangs and her mouth was too wide to be normal. Her hair was pitch black and was sharply cut around Her neck.

But what freaked the Beldam out the most was Her black button eyes. Round, black, smooth, buttons. Sewn to Her eyes in replacement for real ones. It didn't hurt, She could see. God knows what would happen if She dared to unravel them from her face. Why she had buttons for eyes was a total and complete mystery to Her. But they were the most important things to her... why?

Well, each spirit has a reason in life. Although Beldam's was the sake of Her own survival. And sadly, She didn't know why She existed or what her purpose was, Her purpose wasn't anything for the faint of heart. Her powers were something along the lines of Death. For centuries, Beldam lured children into Her world and gave them what they desired; Love. However, Beldam would become bored with the children as they grew older and took Her Love for granted, it wasn't enough for them anymore. With that, Beldam would keep them hostage behind Her Mirror and eat their souls as days and nights passed.

She was furious that the children didn't love Her anymore. What a lot of disrespectful brats! She did everything for them! It took a lot of complex magic to even change her appearance to appease to the children and create other characters and the scenery. She would take the form of the child's closest member; their Mother. She named Herself the Other Mother. The children once found out her true name once it was too late. Once the children had enlightened to the Other World, Beldam persuaded them to stay with her... _by sewing buttons on their eyes_... and they were all Her's.

To be honest, She didn't really want to do it. But She had to. She had to kidnap and abuse those children in order to survive. She was not going to lie; it was cruel. But if She thought about it, She was doing them a favor. After all, that's why She lured them here in the first place. She spied on the children through her button-eyed dolls (she created for the occasion) and saw they were unhappy with their lives. Once they came to Her World, she would give them the Love they deserved. She truly did love them, but they eventually stopped loving Her and She could not put up with that.

 _But Jack Frost?_

Let alone the fact that She had never tried to kidnap an Immortal before, something that She honestly should have done all along if She wanted to prevent killing children. And She simply couldn't stress out enough at how wonderful Jack would be; he had been flat-out _alone_ for _300_ years. Beldam had never abducted someone that lonely and for that long before. Jack would be so desperate for Love and he would never grow old or unamused with Her.

Beldam had watched Jack for quite some time now, and She had to strike now. It was now or never. After all, it was going to be a little more difficult with Jack now being a Guardian. A little magic was definitely going to be necessary in order for Jack to fall for Her. But Jack still had those 300 years of solitude looming over him like a rain cloud, it would haunt him forever. Beldam could use that to Her advantage. It was cruel, but it was her job.

It was going to be the best of both world's for Jack... literally. It was time for Act I to commence.

* * *

 ***Ugly, old woman- a witch**

 **I know guys, it was very short, but chapter 1 will be up sooner than later. But PLEASE maker sure to give your support/review, if you do, more chapters will come your way!:) Please give me your thoughts! See ya! Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. Chapter 1: the Doll

**Hello, SkatingDJ here:) Before I begin, let me just say... WOW!XD Oh my gosh you guys are amazing! I did not expect this much attention on a Prologue!:D I can't believe it got this popular already! It's crazy! Thank you all so much! My comments will be at the end of the chapter:) And I'm sorry for the long wait, my life decided to go on a roller coaster that I can't seem to get off:/**

 **Just to let you all know, the time now is right after the battle with Pitch where Jack is still insecure about everything and they aren't exactly a "family" (or that's what Jack thinks). It's now or never for the Beldam! You'll understand, I'll explain in the chapter. And... if any of you were curious as to why this is not a crossover... there's a reason;) Warning, this chapter is a bit OOC:( Anyways, let's begin the first chapter:)**

* * *

The Beldam scowled with disgust.

She did not like the position She was in. She was worried that She might not be able to pull this off. So much magic was required and the Guardians weren't fools. However, they were fools enough to not understand and accept Jack for who he was. Oh, and speaking of which, how many Guardians were there? Not one, not two, _but four._ She would obviously have to play the role as the Fairy, being that she was the only female in the gang and did have a slight motherly crush on the winter spirit, but being all flighty and hyper was _not_ Her forte. And the scenery? Don't get Her started! She feared that She bit more than She could chew, perhaps. But there was no way She was going to give up. She would use everything She had for him. After all, She would never have to do it again. And if things went better than planned, She could have the Guardians bowing down at Her feet. And with that, imagine the possibilities!

 _It was time to start working on Jack's new toy._

* * *

After the victorious battle and defeat against Pitch Black, the Guardians along with their newest member, Jack Frost, headed to the North's Workshop to celebrate.

The elves surprisingly proved themselves to be worthy chefs by preparing delicious cakes and goods for the gang (Jack would have thought the little munchkins would be worthy for the electric company otherwise, and no, not the TV show.) The yetis had a little too much eggnog and went a little crazy on the decorations, although they had been put up with haste. The Guardians had a good time dining and laughing and telling stories. North, Bunny and Tooth had updated Sandy on the events while he was- _gone._ However, they portrayed Jack's disappearance as a betrayal, and Jack was too sour and hurt to say anything in protest. It was a little true in a way, and he didn't want to spoil the moment, but it really did bruise Jack's pride, and not to feel any more guilty, he didn't say anything.

Not being pleased with how the conversation was heading (with him looking like a traitor), Jack decided to tune out and wander away from his new friends- to see if they noticed. Which they didn't, and that made Jack a little upset, but he didn't decide to brood about it. He decided to return to the Guardians when they announced gifts for the recent events. Bunnymund had declared that they all hang out at his Warren, being that it was only a day after Easter, but North differed as they were already at the Pole and _"they all"_ (mostly himself) wanted to celebrate this victory like Christmas... So; presents, because who doesn't like presents?

Jack sat on a table and leaned on his staff, trying to hide an eager and expectant grin that was spreading across his face. He watched as North, Bunny, Tooth and even Sandy receive their gifts, lovely ones if that, but he couldn't suppress a small frown when he realized the Guardians were done passing out gifts. He was honestly a little gypped that he had been left out, but he snapped on a fake grin when he saw North make eye contact with him.

The big Russian walked over to him. "Jack, did you keep your memories?" North asked.

Jack gulped and shuddered slightly, remembering how much trouble he caused by being so driven to get his memories. What was North going to do, take them away from him? Jack didn't like that idea, but North hadn't asked the question in an accusing way, so perhaps he was in the clear for keeping them. However, the tone was dark and had a certain edge to them which made Jack shudder, he wasn't sure what North was planning exactly. Jack rummaged around in his pocket for his fingers to trace over the unfamiliar smooth cylinder; he had almost forgotten he had it. Jack pulled out his memories, showing North and the Guardians that he indeed had his memories.

"Ah!" North exclaimed as his eyes landed on the boy's memories. For a moment, he didn't speak. Jack looked up at North to see that his eyes were swimming with thought. Thoughts that did not bode well for Jack at all. What Jack saw was _betrayal,_ and _disgust,_ as if looking upon that very casket had opposed upon an everlasting nightmare on the host. However, North abruptly coughed, breaking the tense silence. "So, ve keep deal, no?" North said to Jack as he gave a friendly, but forced pat on the small teen's back.

 _Deal?_ Jack's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twitched downwards with confusion. He looked at North with such expression, begging him to explain.

North lightheartedly chuckled and patted Jack once more on the back, this time making the teen almost fall off the table. It was very evident that everything North did was forced and tense, his eyes were crinkled with false joy and his smile was too fake. "You help us, ve get back your memories... present, no?" The Russian said, his bushy eyebrows raised.

At that moment, something struck within Jack that just made him downright ticked off. Realization of reality finally hit Jack on the head and all he wanted to do now was leave. "Uh, right." Jack responded quickly with a sharp smile.

North didn't see Jack's sarcastic smile and thought nothing of the way he responded, he simply smiled to himself and returned to the rest of the Guardians.

Jack gawked with disbelief at himself as one question flooded his mind; _Why had I become a Guardian?_ Jack backed up in his mind and processed his thoughts. He was suddenly upset because of what North said. It was the way North had said it and how he acted: "You help us, _we_ get back your memories." The Guardians _had not_ gotten back his memories, he did. Of course, through some very unfortunate mishaps which made him look like a traitor. _But the Guardians didn't know what really happened._ It really wasn't his fault, but at the same time it was. Would North or Bunny (for instance) have trailed off if they heard a mysterious voice calling their name? Maybe, maybe not. But the way North had talked to him, it was like he was a _curse._

And what if Jack simply hadn't helped them? Besides the fact that Pitch would have probably won, Jack just put it in perspective that the Guardians had somehow triumphed: The Guardians would have forgotten about Jack, if not, probably seethed in disgust at how he didn't help, and Jack would have no memories. He wouldn't be considered a Guardian the least bit even though the Moon had chosen him. Who knows where he could be right now? Heck, moments before he had encountered Bunny, suicidal thoughts had been seeping into Jack's head! The Guardians didn't know how much this meant to them, and they would never know!

And what about those 300 years alone? The Guardians had never bothered to say hello or give a care. Sandy was the only one who had actually seen Jack before, but the little golden man was almost unavoidable. Only now that Man in Moon made him a Guardian do they actually care? That's when another spooky thought haunted Jack: _Do the Guardians actually care? Or are they just happy I helped them vanquish Pitch? Am I just a... weapon?_ That last sentence almost brought him to tear-brimming.

They just saw Jack as a mere acquaintance- or even less, an _ally._ Nothing more. A family, or at least, a _really good friend_ would do anything for who they cared for without question, trade, or deal. They would do it because they truly _cared._ Family or friends do anything for each other, no matter the price! Right? Jack didn't have much of a clue. He wasn't an expert, after all, he had no experience being with people anyways. But he knew for certain that this was not fair and not right. He had thought he was now part of a family, but he was far beyond wrong. Jack bet that the Guardians were just going to use him as a weapon. A Guardian nonetheless, but simply a tool to use for battle to take the glory for themselves. Bottom line was: the Guardians did not love him, they would _never_ love him.

Jack's breath slightly quickened at the horrifying thought. If Man in Moon hadn't selected him as a Guardian, Jack would still be the Jack Frost he was back then: alone. Things would have just been the same old for him, but even if that had continued, Jack would have probably killed himself... and the Guardians wouldn't care. Those words of truth cut more than any knife. Jack thought he was going to be sick.

Without a word or sound, Jack flew out the nearest window, tears unwillingly flying out of his eyes.

And the Guardians watched him leave... not stopping him, but just simply watching him leave with confusion.

 **o.O.o**

The next morning, Jack woke up with a pounding headache. The events from yesterday still so vivid he could almost taste it. He was lying in the soft green grass just beside his lake, his staff accompanying him just a foot away. The last thing he remembered was (trying not to) crying himself to sleep. Jack sighed and rolled over on his back as he stared up at the sky. Dawn was just peeking up over the horizon, the air was still cool and the world was still asleep. Jack took another deep breath as thoughts played over in his head.

He must admit to himself, he would be feeling great right now if not for the headache. He wouldn't have the headache if he hadn't cried himself to sleep over the Guardians. Jack took the time to rethink matters and after a long while, came to a conclusion that he had acted foolishly and selfishly yesterday. Perhaps the events of the past three days had caught up to him and put a lot of emotional stress and pressure on him. Jack tutted himself, he totally lost it over one little uneasy detail!

 _Uneasy detail? Or downright suspicious?_ A subconscious voice in Jack's mind said. _After all, North was being very cold towards you and the Guardians really couldn't have cared less about you at the party. And you're the one who saved them all! The entire world!-_

Jack verbally growled at himself and forced himself to shut up. A good rest was all he needed to know that he overreacted yesterday and that he should man up and go apologize.

Once the first crack of sunlight smeared itself over the sky, Jack took off to it like a rocket. However, if Jack was being totally honest with himself, apologizing was not his forte and granted that this was going to be a super sloppy run. Also being that he didn't have a script or anything, he was just going to have to do his best. He couldn't go back now (sadly). But who could he go to? Sandy would be the easiest to talk to, but he was on the other side of the world giving dreams to those sleeping kids. Tooth was in the same situation, but collecting teeth instead of giving dreams. North was probably the one to apologize to, but he was sleeping in or something like that and he would be the hardest to say sorry to. The only option left was Bunny who on the other hand, could care less about him. Jack knew that the rabbit would be up by now and doing nothing but already getting prepared for next year... by sitting on his ass in the peaceful Warren painting 'googies.'

Jack ordered the wind to shift gears to head to Australia. But then again, Bunny was probably the worst possible Guardian to go to! They had only really become 'friends' yesterday, after 300 years of utter tolerance towards each other previously. Heck, Jack didn't even know if Bunny really considered him a friend yet! Whatever, if he was ever going to shake off this feeling of guilt, he'll just pop into the rabbit hole, shout his apology to the wind and be gone. Simple, quick, and easy. Nothing more to it. Not another word needed.

It certainly took him a while to get there, a good few hours just to send a quick apology, but maybe afterwards he could toy around in Sydney or something. (Of course, there are many accessible rabbit holes all over the world that can get you to the Warren in minutes, one being near where Jack lives but only Bunny can produce his magic tunnels.)

Jack dipped down to earth in the middle of a thick forest with a secluded clearing. Once he got bearing of his surroundings, he took time to search for a certain blackberry bush that concealed the main entrance to the Warren. Once he found it, Jack gritted his teeth, charged through the bush, and stumbled right into the rabbit hole... after plucking a couple of berries and obtaining a few thorn scratches. Jack toppled out of the rabbit hole like a cat, barely landing on his feet. He huffed before composing himself. The Warren was as beautiful as ever. The violet rainbow river, lush green trees and plush grass, flowers of all kinds, sunlight pouring in from above, and a spring breeze wafting through the air. Jack didn't understand why Bunny was always so uptight, the Pooka practically lived in a spa!

Jack then snapped back into reality after loosing himself to his senses; he was only here to spit out his guilt... and it didn't take him long to do so.

"Jack?" An Aussie voice rang out from over a hill.

Jack's head turned to the voice as he gazed upon the Easter Bunny who was as normal as ever; a scowl on his fury face and his arms crossed over his chest with annoyance.

"What are ya doin' here, mate?" Bunny spat, hopping right over to the spirit in one gigantic leap.

Jack inwardly cringed, Bunny was simply not in the mood right now. Jack was about to open his mouth when Bunny took the words right out of him.

"Where'd ya go yesterday?" Bunny asked accusingly.

Jack opened his mouth again-

"Know what? Stop, I don't wanna hear it. Whatever, I'm somewhat glad you came."

Jack's eyes lit up and sparked with joy. _He is!? What does this mean? Maybe he wants to hang out with me! Maybe we wants to be friends with me!_ Jack's hopes were so evident on his face that he looked like a lovesick puppy dog.

"Oh bloody hell, get that bloody expression off of yer face! I just wanted to get this off 'a me-" Bunny reached into his sack and chucked something at Jack.

The object thumped against Jack's chest as Jack clumsily caught it. _Did Bunny mean to give this to me yesterday? He got me a gift? A present? Oh man! I must have looked so stupid yesterday!-_ Jack's wonders went rampant in his head before he looked down.

In his hands, was a doll... _of himself._

Jack frowned. The doll was like any Mary-Anne doll except that it was _him._ It had the same uncanny blue sweatshirt, sparkling white wool for hair, brown felt pants, and a small stick glued to the hand that resembled his real-life staff. Even the skin color was correct! Jack looked at the face of the doll; a sewn together smile, rosy cheeks, and two black buttons for eyes. Jack's eyelids fell as he warily gazed into the button eyes, the black decoration seemingly drawing him into a formidable void of emptiness. Jack could have sworn that the doll even tilted it's head at him, but it was just his hands and thumbs feeling the material of the toy. To say the least, the doll was downright creepy, but Jack was more than drawn to it. He couldn't put his finger on what made him already so attached to it... _it was only a doll._

Jack almost had a heart attack when Bunny's voice pulled him out of the darkness.

"I didn't make it." The rabbit confessed.

"You didn't?" Jack asked with confusion.

"Hell no!" Bunny roared, "I don't do that sort of weak activities-" Jack suppressed a chuckle (because painting eggs is like, ninja training), "I suppose North made it for ya or something. Maybe Tooth, or even Sandy, I could care less. I found it on one of the workshop tables, but ya went away to do yer own selfish business before I could give it to ya. Yer lucky I didn't throw it out... actually, yer unlucky! Yer not going to keep that thing, are ya?"

"Tch," Jack scoffed, "I'm too old for this stuff." He smirked, but actually, Jack had every intention on keeping the little-him. "But who did make it?"

"I don't know nor do I care. We don't have time to do petty things for ya." Bunny said, making Jack's eyes reflect with sadness for a brief moment. But what did ya come here for anyway?" Bunny suddenly asked, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Oh," Jack began, the previous sentence throwing him off, "I just wanted to say sorry for not staying around yesterday." Jack paused, that wasn't so bad, and while he was at it, why not lay it on a little thicker? Just to be safe. "I know I'm a Guardian and I have responsibilities, don't worry, I won't do anything too stupid anymore!"

"Whatever. I coulda cared less that you left yesterday. Now get outta here, Frostbite. Lemme alone and go do whatever ya do. Just don't bother the other Guardians. We're all too busy to _play_ with ya." Bunny growled as he turned around and headed away from Jack.

Jack stood as still as a ghost as his bags fell over his eyes, a shadow cast over his face, reflecting his emotions. _Did that really just happen?_ Bunny had just simply brushed him off and basically ordered him to just not go see any of the other Guardians. Each sentence Bunny had thrown at him chipped away little pieces of his brash facade. Jack bet that the rabbit saw through it during the end. Bunny had simply declared numerous times how the Guardians didn't really care for him and how worthless he was. And he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world! Jack's depressed emotions suddenly dived into anger as frost began to destroy the entire Warren. In fact, Jack was so upset with the way his conversation with the Easter Bunny went that he didn't even know what he was doing.

"FROST!" A raging voice roared through the cavern.

Jack snapped out of his trance and took in his surroundings... _oh no._ Jack was not in the mood right now to confront Bunny again. _What had he done?!_ In a panic, Jack quickly flew out of the Warren and into the nearest rabbit hole that would be a quick transport to America, leaving behind his shame, dignity, and any hopes that he could become a friend to any of the Guardians.

Bit by bit, Jack's resolve to be a Guardian in the Guardian's eyes was crumbling. The only thing that was still with him was his staff, and a doll that was watching and listening to his every move.

* * *

 **Here are my replies to all of your comments:**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC:** **Thank you!:) And the British accent is everything!XD Thanks for the review!**

 **(Guest) PeekABoo:** **Haha, great coincidence!;) *bow* and thank you for saying I'm awesome! Thank you!:)**

 **Alikay3196:** **Yeah, I too was a fan of Coraline around your age. However, I was way too scared to watch it, but it was so good (from what I saw) that I never forgot about it so I now finally watched it again:)** ** _Seamlessly?_ Don't know for sure but... I see what you did there!;) Thanks!**

 **(Guest) Mana:** **Don't worry, that was only a prologue:) I'm glad your interested! Yeah, I'm gonna try to avoid making it a total AU besides the twist at the end (Spoiler Alert!). Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest:** **Glad you like it!;) Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!**

 **TryMe626:** **Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!:)**

 **Ugly-Duckling123:** **At first I was like, "No, I don't. Coraline is so not comforting." But now that I think about it, you have a major point and I want to watch it more and more now for fun. I'm glad you like the story idea!:) Thanks!**

 **Guest:** **Amazingly gruesome is what this story is all about!;) Thanks for the comment!**

 **Guest374:** **Yes, I do know that. In fact, the reason I named this story was because of that song! I just love it's calm creepiness! I apologize if I gave you nightmares... but thanks for the review!:)**

 **Toothiana123:** **0.0 I swear you are the reason why I'm updating this right now! I'm terribly sorry for the wait! Life just decided to take me for a ride, we all know what that's like! Here!- (throws story at you to cause diversion for my escape)!**

 **I think that covers it! Thanks again everyone for all the support, I totally didn't expect it XD But do you think we can keep it up?;p Remember, more reviews, more chapters! How it rolls! And next chapter, Jack will find out the doll's secret!;) And maybe a little bit of (real) Tooth so Jack can feel more of a connection with the Beldam... Right now, I'm just trying to break the relationship between Jack and the Guardians. Anyways, thanks for reading! Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	3. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
